The Zodiac Race
by GreyLadyBast
Summary: Twelve teams of two, each representing a Zodiac sign, race around the Mario World for 1,000,000 coins, but with a twist: they must rely on their Horoscopes to guide them. Who will be on top? Who will be the next to go? This is The Zodiac Race!


**A/N: Hello! So, I've done something similar to this years ago for Harry Potter on another fansite, and it was a hit. Now, I'm going to do another version for the Mario category! This will be very similar to The Amazing Race, but it won't follow all the rules or customs (hence me being hesitant on using The Amazing Race name in this fic). **

**Short chapter now mainly for rules and team announcements, but Leg 1 will start next chapter. Each Leg will be at least 2 chapters long, perhaps 3. **

**Also, note: The results in this story are completely random, as in I'm randomly picking 12 small pieces of paper to determine the placings, then writing the story based on those. That way we won't have any biases for fan favorites. :)**

**Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to The Zodiac Race, here from Metallic City in Pipe Land!" Merlon greeted, "Merlee and I will be your hosts throughout this race."

"As a mystic, the Zodiac plays a huge role in what I do, and it's time that everyone realizes its importance," Merlee continued, "So, we have twelve teams of two, each team representing the astrological sign they belong to. These teams must race across the Mario World for a prize of one million coins, but after the first leg, they won't know where to go next."

"Instead, they have to begin every Leg by relying on hints found within their horoscopes, unique for each Leg," Merlon stated, "The horoscopes will be found at blue route markers bearing our faces, at the starting line for every Leg. Each team must then use these horoscopes to reach other clues and, eventually, the end of the leg, indicated with a pit stop."

"There will be twelve legs; each leg is finished when you reach the pit stop. Although time is not the only factor in this race, you must reach the pit stop before others do, because if you arrive last, you may be eliminated," Merlee continued as the 24 characters gasp.

"You will have a pre-determined amount of money for each Leg; it'll be provided to you in each clue. The money must be used for all expenses, other than airline tickets, in which you're allowed our credit cards for Economy seating-"

"Or First Class seating!" Wendy cheered.

"For _Economy _seating to the place the race directs you to. Any coins you have left over can be used on the next Legs of the race. Any questions?" Merlon questioned.

The characters shake their heads.

"Okay, I will now announce the teams!" Merlon stated.

**=== Team Aries: Roy Koopa & Boom Boom – Friends === **

"First, we have Team Aries: Roy Koopa and Boom Boom, from Dark Land!"

"Pfft, racing," Roy rolled his eyes, "This will be easy!"

"Yeah! We'll slaughter them wimps!" Boom Boom agreed.

**=== Team Taurus: Morton Koopa Jr & Pauline – Pen Pals ===**

"Second up is Team Taurus: Morton Koopa Jr from Dark Land, and Pauline from New Donk City!"

"It's nice to see her in person," Morton smiled, "I was getting carpel tunnel!"

"His letters were so long, they barely fit in the envelope, but they were so sweet too," Pauline stated, "I'm excited for this race!"

**=== Team Gemini: Lemmy Koopa & Donkey Kong – Former roommates ===**

"Next, we have Team Gemini: Lemmy Koopa from Dark Land, and Donkey Kong from the DK Isles!"

"Lemmy's such a messy slob," DK stated, "But so is Donkey; we're perfect teammates."

"Let's win this money! We can hire maids after!" Lemmy squealed.

"Yeah! Who has time to clean up?" DK agreed.

"Not us!" the two exclaimed.

**=== Team Cancer: Peach Toadstool and Toad Fungi – Boss/Servant ===**

"We now have Team Cancer, consisting of Princess Peach Toadstool and her servant, Toad Fungi, both hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hi everyone!" Peach greeted, "It's so great to be doing something, isn't it, Toad?"

"Yeah, I run every day for you," Toad murmured.

**=== Team Leo: Mario Mario and Luigi Mario – Brothers ===**

"Next, Team Leo! We have the Mario Brothers, also hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Man, Bro, it'd be funny if we were born in Gemini and not Leo," Luigi stated.

"What?" Mario questioned before nodding, "Oh, right, because we're twins."

"Hey, you got it, Bro!" Luigi cheered.

**=== Team Virgo: Iggy Koopa and Rosalina Starr – Life-coach/student ===**

"Now, Team Virgo! We have Iggy Koopa from Dark Land, and Rosalina Starr from the Outer Cosmos!"

"Iggy's my student. Ever since he wanted to get away from evil, he's been among my best. As we're both Virgos, we're also caught up on the Zodiac more than the others, so this should be easy," Rosalina smiled, "I'm glad to be here."

"I'm excited! We need to win! I can use more invention supplies or chemicals!" Iggy cheered, "Let's do this, Coach!"

**=== Team Libra: Larry Koopa and Toadette Fungi – Friends ===**

"Next is Team Libra, consisting of Larry Koopa of Dark Land, and Toadette Fungi of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hey, Toadette!" Larry raises his hand for a hi-five, which Toadette returns, "Let's do this!"

"We got this in the bag, easily!" Toadette smiled.

**=== Team Scorpio: Bowser Koopa Jr and Wario Wario – Rivals ===**

"Next, Team Scorpio! We have Bowser Koopa Jr, Crown Prince of Dark Land, and Wario Wario from Emerald Isle!"

"Grr, I'm with this brat," Wario grumbled, "But if it's what it takes for a million coins, count me in."

"It's 500,000 each," Junior mentioned.

"You don't get SQUAT, twerp!" Wario shouted, "My gold coins!"

"I wanna be with Daddy!" Junior cried.

"Shut up, squirt!"

**=== Team Sagittarius: Yoshi Dino & Birdo Eggley-Dino – Engaged ===**

"Now, we have the love couple, both being Sagittarius: Yoshi Dino of Yoshi's Island, and Birdo Eggley-Dino of Sub-Con!"

"I'm thankful I can do this with my love," Birdo stated before giving Yoshi a kiss on the cheek. The green dinosaur blushes.

"Yoshi happy too…" he stated dreamily.

**=== Team Capricorn: Ludwig von Koopa & Professor Elvin Gadd – Competitors ===**

"Next, we have Team Capricorn, consisting of Prince Ludwig von Koopa of Dark Land, and Professor Elvin Gadd of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"It's great being rivals, but I'm also intrigued to see what E. Gadd has to offer me," Ludwig stated, "This should be an interesting series of events."

"Yabba yabba!" E. Gadd replied.

**=== Team Aquarius: Daisy Sarasa & Diddy Kong – Adventure Companions ===**

"Now, we have Team Aquarius: Daisy Sarasa of Sarasaland, and Diddy Kong of DK Isles!"

"Diddy and I have been adventuring together for years now. We obviously have an advantage, and we will win with that advantage!" Daisy said.

Diddy only nods.

**=== Team Pisces: Wendy O. Koopa & King Bowser Koopa – Father/Daughter ===**

"Our last team is Team Pisces, consisting of the father/daughter duo, Wendy O. Koopa and King Bowser Koopa of Dark Land!"

"That's right! We'll smoke all ya!" Bowser roared, "Fear me!"

"Anyone prevents me from winning, and I'll throw the LOUDEST TANTRUM ever!" Wendy warned, "Got it?!"

"… Uhh, okay," Merlon finished, "So there are our twelve teams. Also, basic laws apply. You cannot steal, you cannot contact your folks at home, and you cannot use your own money. However, you're allowed to beg, work or otherwise receive money."

The 24 characters nod. Satisfied, Merlon continues.

"Now, when I say Go, you'll go down the hill and towards the first- huh?"

Merlon pauses and finds Team Aries dashing towards the first route marker.

"Where are they going?!" Merlon questioned, "Roy! Boom Boom!"

"Umm, Merlon," Merlee piped up, "You technically said Go after telling them to go whenever you said Go."

"What?" Merlon stated before reading over his script, "Oh-Ohhhh! They got me there! Whatever! Everyone, go! Follow Team Aries to the Marker!"

The eleven remaining teams race down the hill in full-force, eager to reach the route marker before any of their competitors.


End file.
